South Kai
|Race=Shin-jin |Gender = Male |Occupation=Kai |FamConnect= Grand Kai (boss) North Kai (fellow Kai) East Kai (fellow Kai) West Kai (fellow Kai) Supreme Kai (superior) Caterpy (student) Froug (student) Torbie (student) Papoi (student) }} South Kai (南の界王, Minami no Kaiō; lit. "South Kaio" or "South King of the Worlds") is the ruler of the South Galaxy. He is tall, has light pink skin, and wears white Jackie Ohh sunglasses. Biography South Kai trains his fighters in a defensive manner. Fighters of his quadrant include Caterpy, Froug, and Torbie. His newest fighter is Papoi, whom he quickly understands to be weaker than Goku. Out of the fighters of his quadrant, Froug was able to reach the quarter finals of the Other World Tournament, and Torbie managed to reach the semi finals before being eliminated by Pikkon. East Kai and himself do not mind North Kai and West Kai's rivalry, and almost seem to enjoy it. He, like the East and West Kais, makes fun of how North Kai is dead and cheers about it too. He has the ability to alter the weight on training weights, as is seen when King Kai instructs him to increase Goku's training weights to ten tons each. South Kai then shoots out a wave, crying out the new weight, as the weights are adjusted. He seems confident that Goku will not be able to lift the far heavier load, but gets baffled when Goku turns Super Saiyan and starts to train with ease. He quickly leaves the scene with Papoi. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, South Kai once again loses the Other World Tournament when his last fighter, Froug, is defeated by Goku in the semi-finals. When Pikkon defeats Arqua, he cheers for Pikkon just to spite King Kai. He was the one to jokingly suggest that the failed Fusion attempt between Goku and Vegeta should be named Veku in the Fusion Reborn movie, and also commented that Veku was fatter than North Kai. Years later, in Dragon Ball GT, South Kai is shown when Goku asks King Kai to persuade people across the universe to give some of their energy to form an Universal Spirit Bomb. He is shown training Torbie, Mijorin, Chapuchai, Maraikoh, and Froug, still on Grand Kai's planet. Video game appearances In Budokai 3, South Kai is seen with North Kai if Goku or Vegeta perform a failed fusion and become Veku. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, the player can buy a picture of him from the shop for his profile card. South Kai also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Voice actors *Japanese: Kazuyuki Sogabe ' (''Dragon Ball Z), 'Hiroshi Naka ' (Dragon Ball Kai) *FUNimation dub: '''Dameon Clarke *Ocean Group dub: Scott McNeil *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Émerson Caperbat Trivia *In the manga, South Kai and King Kai are the only Kais ever shown (with the exception of the Supreme Kais). *In the original FUNimation dub he was given a small hint of southern accent in his voice. This is likely a reference to the fact he is the "South" Kai. Gallery See also *South Kai (Collectibles) pt-br:Senhor Kaioh do Sul Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Gun Users Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z